


Swirling Town

by orphan_account



Series: WW drabbles [7]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Doll!Yamraiha, F/M, Monsters and stuff, Nightmare Before Christmas AU, Sewing, Skeleton!Jafar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yamraiha just wanted to enjoy a day outside of the laboratory, but she ended up meeting the towns most feared skeleton.(I think it was) Week 7: Nightmare
Relationships: Yamuraiha | Yamraiha/Jafar
Series: WW drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781512
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Swirling Town

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know where I was going with this but meh.

She had the most beautiful eyes, the colour in them reflecting the glittering seas or a summer sky.

Mogamett had gotten them from a noble woman in Reim. Died of poisoning. A few of her bones had been in good condition too.

Her ribcage had been picked out from a young girl that had died, a man had slit her throat over a domestic dispute.

The bones in her arms, plucked from a mature woman known for her slender form and red hair, eyes dark green like moss growing over rocks.

Her skull, he had taken from his own daughter, overworked by the tyranny that had ran _that_ country. Her head he had shaven and brain plucked out. Her lovely eyes would never open again anyways.

He had flayed his daughter’s head, removing the freckles adorning her skin, and using potion after potion of fulfilling his desire.

The doll was pale, with sea blue hair like his long gone lover.

Not all bones were there, but enough to make a steady structure.

Her eyes were half open, blue shining through, her skin glimmering under the moonlight, strapped down onto a metal slate while being hissed up, thunder and lightning raging around the castle.

The metal slate rose higher and higher, until a single, lucky strike of thunder hit the mechanism on the roof, sending powerful currents through the girl.

Lowering it down again, he let it touch to the floor, his eyes catching on her now full open eyes.

His chest became swollen with pride when he watched the twitches of movements in her body.

“Good day.”

“...wi.”

“My name is Mogamett.”

“...shm..”

“Your name is Yamraiha.”

“Yam...”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

—

Years later, Yamraiha has gotten ahold of the speaking, moving, and science. She was an amazing student, head full with more science than a library

“Father, I’m going out today.” Yamraiha’s pretty voice rang throughout the large study. Her father sitting at a large table.

“Have a good time.”

The air here had always been great, because her father didn’t allow her to go out often, cherishing these moments as they came.

Their ‘house’ was on the top of a hill, on a separated island from the mainland, not that she minded. The only way to get to the mainland was to walk over a long wooden bridge.

Seeing the water dancing along the rock edges so far away under her feet was nice, she could hear the sounds of water hitting against the stones in a harsh, brutal manner.

Skipping over the steps and nearly falling between the large cracks, Yamraiha still had a smile on her stitched up face when she set foot on the rotten grass of the mainland.

With the moon shining brightly tonight, many monsters were out and about, running and jumping about, planning tricks and scares.

It never mattered how many times she saw the houses bent like a first graders handwriting or the wild noises, she always looked forward to it.

Though, her being amazed usually ended up with her bumping into someone.

Her weak limbs couldn’t feel pain, and that is probably for the better. Her head hit the ground with a _thump_ and for a moment her vision became blurry.

A loud gasp was drawn by the crowd around them, monsters that had heard and seen the fiasco.

“J-Ja’far.” A small child’s voice rang out even over the mumbling of the crowd.

“Ja’far! Run girl!” She heard something shout, voice deep and it made her curious, who was Ja’far? She had never heard that name before.

Looking down as she was, she saw two shining dress shoes, a body hunched over her, and then she looked up.

This...this _Ja’far_ had deep black eyes that seemed like bottomless pits, like underground den.

She blinked, rough patchy skin dragging over her eyeballs slowly as she noticed, no, they weren’t eyes.

They were eye sockets.

“Miss...Yamraiha?” Ja’far’s husky, slightly hoarse voice called out to her, snapping her out of the hazy daze she had gotten into.

“Ah..? Yes?” She stumbled over her words and her feet when she tried standing up, ignoring the skeletal hand that had been reached out to her.

“You’re....Mogamett’s daughter,” Ja’far began, “no...you’re his creation. His doll to be exact, no?” Ja’far asked, voice calm and non threatening but Yamraiha couldn’t move.

She was his daughter, not his ‘ _doll_ ’, not his _toy_. Mogamett was her father.

But she couldn’t say it, her feet rooted in the ground and a lump caught in her nonexistent throat pipe.

“I’m Ja’far, it’s nice to meet you.” Ja’far slithered his own name out like a venomous snake, and Yamraiha now knew why monsters avoided him.

Ja’far revelled in seeing the blue haired... rag doll? Was she a rag doll? Whatever she had to be, Ja’far loved the feeling when seeing her trembling form while he looked down at her, ego boosted when feeling that he had something so fragile in his grasp.

“Where were you headed?” Ja’far asked, brushing off any excess dirt that had landed on her dress.

“...the library.”

“Do you know where it is?” He had to admit, he sounded a bit cocky when he spoke, but after a day of dealing with Sinbad, it was justified. Having this leverage of another thrilled him.

“No but-“

“Come here.” Ja’far puller her arm, Yamraiha stumbled as Ja’far began walking, hard grip on her arm.

“What are you-!”

“Shut up.” Ja’far hissed, looking back at her for a split second, his lips pulled into an angry expression.

Yamraiha closed her mouth, allowing herself to be dragged away from the group of monsters, away to who knows where.

In the time they walked, Yamraiha shot glances at Ja’far’s face.

There was something...something that she knew had to wrong. She couldn’t pin point it until he fully turned to look at her, saying something that fell on deaf ears.

He had skin.

Ja’far’s lower face still had skin, he had lips that were a ashy grey colour, and splotches of skin around his nose that had freckles on them. Pale, white skin that had blended so perfectly in with the bones that you couldn’t see where it started and where it ended.

A quick snap of bony fingers crossed her vision.

“We’re here.”

Yamraiha looked up, seeing the old stone building, ready to collapse at any second.

“Thank you for showing me the way, goodbye.” Yamraiha said, smiling with only a light pull back of the stitches.

“I’m not letting you go.” Ja’far’s said, pulling Yamraiha inside the building, bookshelf full of books that had been burned, books without all the pages, books that had holes in them.

A large tentacles peeked out from a broken down desk, nobody else had been there that day.

“Ja’far-“

More pulling, Yamraiha knew her arm would come off if he continued like this, and setting the bones back in place wasn’t fun.

“I actually wanted to ask you something.” Ja’far said, shoving Yamraiha against the wall.

“Okay...”

“I don’t see you very often, what is Mogamett doing in that laboratory?” Ja’far asked bluntly. Blue eyes reflecting eye sockets as Ja’far waited for his answer.

“I don’t see why I should tell you.” She answered warily.

“The mayor, Sinbad, ordered me to ask you.”

“The mayor?”

“Tell me.” Ja’far growled out, the sound echoing between the walls.

“He works in his office, I’m not allowed to go inside.”

“Fucking hell.” Ja’far sighed, dragging a hand through his hair.

Yamraiha watched as Ja’far said curse word after curse word, shocked by how many the skeleton actually knew.

“I guess I need to find another use for you then...” Ja’far mumbled, turning back to Yamraiha, looming over her.

“I think you need to leave me alone.”

“Try it sweetheart.”

Ja’far pulled her to him, again, but this time the stitches around her elbow ripped, arm coming off.

There was a short silence before Ja’far started laughing.

“Give me back my arm.”

“Why should I?” Ja’far smiled, holding the arm in the air, so that Yamraiha wouldn’t be able to reach it.

“Give it back.”

“Are you going to sew it on?” Ja’far asked, no snark in his voice as he talked.

“I...I’m not good at sewing.”

“Then let me.” Ja’far still had a bit of laugh in his voice.

—————

Ja’far didn’t pull her this time, instead he lead her to a back room of the library, setting her down on a insect infested couch with her arm as he went to search for something, coming back a minute later with sewing thread and a needle.

“I really don’t think the arm would come off.” Jaffa muttered, showing Yamraiha how to hold the arm still as he slowly put the sharp needle through the fabric that made up her so called ‘skin’.

“I never thought someone would find it so...comedic.”

“Shush.” Ja’far smiled as he worked, hands running over the soft stuffing that had popped out and the taut thread.

“You have pretty bones.”

“Thank you?” Yamraiha said, pulling her newly stitched up arm up to look at. The stitching nearly made her mouth drop, it was so fine, but still held her arm in place.

Ja’far hummed, running a hand down the stitching, bringing her hand to his mouth, kissing it.

“Take it as a compliment, makes up for the lacklustre so called scaring you do.”

“Hey!”

Ja’far winked, walking out of the room, swaying as he did, his striped suit confusing her eyes for a second.

“Goodbye, Miss Yamraiha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ja’far always ends up being a mean guy in my stories, always pulling people around.


End file.
